The Amazing Mary Sue Test!
by sharksenpai
Summary: A simple mary sue test. I filled it out so obviusly it's not mine. Only my OC is mine.


Is Your Character a Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu?' Meme.  
>Character Undergoing Analysis :: Delilah Van Hellsing<p>

[[ Please make a footnote if the applicable trait is common in the universe of the character, for that will nullify its status as a Sue trait. ]]

-

Point Counting ::

[ ] They are possessed by an angel.  
>[ ] They are possessed by a demon.<br>[ ] They are a werewolf/vampire/faerie.  
>[ ] They are physically strong. [ Normal.]<br>[ ] They have a rare hair/fur colour.  
>[ ] Their eyes are an unusual colour.<br>[ ] This eye color happens to be red.[Normal.]  
>[ ] Their eyes change colour.<br>[ ] They have wings.  
>[ ] They can grow extra body partsshapeshift. [ Normal.]  
>[ ] They are immortal. [ Normal.]<br>[ ] [If female.] They have large boobs.  
>[ ] [If male.] They are very muscular.<br>[ ] They are very attractive to the opposite gender. probably.  
>[ ] They are telekineticpyrokinetic/etc.  
>[ ] They have sixth sensecan mind-read/etc.  
>[ ] They have an object of some sort that gives them powers.<br>[ ] They have a special ability/power, but they don't know about it yet.  
>[ ] They were bestowedcursed with these powers.  
>[ ] They are a healer.<br>[/] They are from a very rich/royal family.  
>[ ] They don't know that they are from a very richroyal background.  
>[] They have lost one/both of their parents.  
>[ ] They ran away from home.<br>[ ] Their parents are cruel, uncaring, abusive etc.  
>[ ] They witnessed oneboth of their parent's death.  
>[ ] They are part angeldemon/faerie/some other mythical creature.  
>[ ] They never knew their parents.<br>[ ] They were abused/spoiled as a child.  
>[ ] They are very attractive to the same gender.<br>[ ] They have lots of friends/no friends.  
>[ ] They are emocutesy.  
>[ ] They look much youngerolder than they really are.  
>[] They are currently in a relationship.  
>[ ] They have lots of morals and declare them a fair bit. [ex.'Nothing matters more to me than my friendsfamily!']  
>[ ] They have a mental disorder.<br>[ ] They have an emotional disorder.  
>[ ] They struggle to stay sane.<br>[/] They are a psycho. [more like desensitized...having a vampire as your best friend since you were 10's pretty screwed up. And having the head of the Hellsing orginization as your father means she's definitely not innocent.]  
>[ ] They have multiple personalities.<br>[ ] They are very intelligent.  
>[ ] They have hallucinations.<br>[ ] They can summon spirits/demons/angels etc.  
>[ ] They have an unusualunrealistic pet.  
>[ ] They have a guardian spirit.<br>[ ] They have a 'special type' of soul.  
>[ ] Their soul is not the same as them.<br>[ ] They can talk to spirits/ghosts. [[ Not talk, but feel kinda sorta. THANKS ENGLAND/CHINA. ]]  
>[ ] Some part of their body glows.<br>[ ] They have a rare/unusual name.  
>[ ] They were born on an important date, such as New Year's Eve, etc.<br>[ ] They have a twin/sibling that they were separated from at birth/a young age. 15 isn't young.  
>[ ] They are connected with a certain element.<br>[ ] They are connected with a certain animal.  
>[ ] They always dress like a certain 'label'.<br>[ ] They look quite a bit like a character from a popular anime/manga.  
>[ ] They are a racespecies that is discriminated against/misunderstood.  
>[ ] They have a certain power that is misunderstoodfeared.  
>[] They live/lived on the streets at some point in their lives.  
>[ ] They are hiding from someonesomething.  
>[ ] They have a rare blood type.<br>[ ] They cry blood. [ Normal.]  
>[ ] Certain noisessmells/situations/etc. make their powers activate/give them a nervous breakdown.  
>[ ] They are from a different country to where they live, a.k.a 'exotic'.<br>[ ] They are very mysterious/dark.  
>[] They are very lively/happy.  
>[ ] Their mood changes a lotvery quickly.  
>[ ] They are very patient.<br>[ ] They are from a long line of [insert profession/power here].  
>[ ] They have a piece of jewelryclothing that they always wear.  
>[ ] They have amnesia.<br>[ ] They have some sort of permanent medical condition.  
>[ ] The have a some sort of unbeneficial curse upon them.<br>[ ] They are involved in some sort of prophecy.  
>[ ] They are 'the chosen one'.<br>[ ] They have insomnia.

Overall Points :: 6

-

Point Reduction ::  
>Take points off your OC's overall score if they fit any of the following statements ::<p>

[ ] They smoke.  
>[] They are an alcoholic.  
>[ ] They are overweight.<br>[ ] They are addicted to drugs.  
>[] They have a short temper.  
>[] They enjoy bullying others.  
>[] They do not care much about others.  
>[ ] They are relatively emotionless.<p>

-

Final Score :: 2 it's really way more if Hellsing wasn't so abnormal.  
>RESULT :: Anti-Sue.<p>

05 :: Anti-Sue.  
>Your character may be a bit on the boring side. Of course, this does depend, but generally if they score that low, it wouldn't hurt to 'spice them up' a bit.<p>

06-15 :: Balanced Character.  
>If your OC scored around here, then they are probably quite a well-balanced and interesting character. Those scoring in the higher end of this category may be a bit too much though.<p>

16-25 :: Borderline Mary-Sue.  
>We have a problem. You need to tone your character down. They are most likely a bit annoying to others, too.<p>

26 :: Mary-Sue.  
>Please revise your character... right now. <p>


End file.
